


Другое прошлое, новое будущее

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Окаде Джуничи почти сорок и около пятнадцати, он учится в школе и работает учителем, будет звездой и останется неизвестным. Он спит и грезит наяву.





	Другое прошлое, новое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF JE Millenium 2019

Когда Окада открыл глаза, его окружила сплошная темнота. Спустя несколько мгновений сквозь ночь сначала проступил светлый высокий потолок, затем — очертания знакомой комнаты. Плотные шторы прятали огни города за окном. Окада осторожно ощупал подушку, попытался натянуть одеяло, но оно сбилось у другого края кровати. 

Аой спала. Он прислушался к мерному дыханию жены. Все постепенно вставало на свои места: знакомая квартира и знакомая женщина. Однако что-то все равно неуловимо ощущалось не так. Неправильно. Окада привстал на локтях, затем сел. Зачем-то потянулся к телефону, и экран засветился белым.

Половина третьего ночи. Рядом зашевелилась Аой.

— Проснулся? — сонно спросила она, и Окада сразу же понял, что речь идет не о нем — о сыне.

Детская кроватка стояла в углу и в сумраке казалась причудливым цирковым куполом.

— Нет. Кажется, спит, — ответил Окада.

— А ты что не спишь тогда? — Аой выпуталась из клубка одеяла и простыни, подтянула лямку ночной сорочки, сползшую со светлого плеча. — Сон неприятный?

Сон. Окада понял, что ему действительно что-то снилось. Что-то яркое и до того реальное, что в первые секунды после пробуждения все вокруг показалось чужим.

— Нет, ерунда. Давай спать дальше. 

Аой неопределенно мотнула головой, но ничего не сказала, только снова зарылась под одеяло. Так, что осталась видна только ее темная макушка. Скоро ее дыхание снова стало размеренным и ровным, к Окаде же сон не шел. 

В тишине редкие звуки слышались острее и четче: тиканье часов, шелест проезжающих машин и далекий стук поезда, который то становился громче, то снова растворялся. Окада перевернул подушку прохладной стороной и перевернулся на бок. Он попытался представить себе свой сон, вспомнить хотя бы что-то, но все ускользало, оставались лишь ощущения, которые не получалось облечь ни в слова, ни в образы. 

Задремать удалось лишь ближе к утру, и когда будильник выдернул его обратно в действительность, Окада чувствовал себя не отдохнувшим и разбитым.

***  
Под внимательными взглядами тридцати пяти одноклассников Окада встал со стула. Поднять голову и посмотреть на учителя не получалось, вместо этого он уставился на свои ладони, лежащие на крышке парты. Короткие мальчишеские ногти, пятна от ручки и ожог на безымянном пальце — ничего особенного, рассматривать было нечего, но отвести взгляд Окада был не в силах. Не мог. 

— Начинай читать, не задерживай, — поторопил его учитель. Окада неуверенно потянулся к учебнику и раскрыл его на нужной странице. 

Он уже прочитал роман до конца, даже посмотрел старый фильм с Мисорой Хибари, но сейчас слова застряли где-то в горле. Рассказать о юной Мидори Окада мог бы много, но под давлением нескольких десятков пар глаз легкие сдавливало страхом и подступала тошнота. 

Это случалось часто, но по-прежнему вызывало раздражение у учителей. В личном деле Окады Джуничи они писали: не дается коммуникация один-много, неконтактен и замкнут. C трудом сближается с одноклассниками. Чтобы исправить это, преподаватели заставляли его говорить, читать, вставать из-за парты и разбирать собственные ошибки, но Окада лишь терялся и боролся с накатывающим недомоганием, как только ему снова приходилось быть одному перед всеми.

— Праздник святилища Сенгоку, — Окада через силу произнес несколько первых слов, — приходится на двадцатый день…

Знакомые предложения стали вдруг казаться тяжелыми и нескладными, язык с трудом ворочался во рту. 

— Громче и четче! — потребовал учитель. — Не глотай слова, тебя слушает весь класс.

Класс, конечно, не слушал. За окном было теплое осакское лето, и страдания книжных подростков не беспокоили подростков настоящих. Ойран стали историей. Историю Окада любил. Вряд ли мог сказать об этом вслух, но — любил. Представлял себя в гуще событий, то бок о бок с Одой Нобунагой, то возле Дантона и Робеспьера. Реальные персонажи исторических справочников казались ему больше и значительнее книжных героев, потому что на самом деле существовали. Ходили по земле и делали удивительные вещи, которыми можно восхищаться и сегодня.

Окада с трудом добрался до конца главы.

— Достаточно, — учитель поправил очки. — Ты можешь как-нибудь прокомментировать эту часть? Что ты скажешь про Чокичи? 

«Он сын пожарника, и ему шестнадцать», — подумал Окада.

— Тебе нечего сказать?

Окада пожал плечами. Он теребил край страницы, и острый бумажный угол неожиданно вспорол кожу. Подушечку указательного пальца обожгло болью, и на учебник и парту закапала кровь.

— Окада?

— Нет. 

— Садись, — учитель разочарованно покачал головой.

Окада лизнул поцарапанный палец. Боль немного утихла, но на краю страницы осталось влажное красное пятно.

Выйдя за ворота школы несколько часов спустя, Окада почувствовал, что ему _хочется дышать_. Словно до этого он с самого утра бежал кросс или нырял на глубину, задерживая в легких воздух. До дома Окада добрался бегом, и только возле самой двери вспомнил что-то странное.

Вдоль улицы прошла женщина с коляской, и Окаду отбросило в прошлую ночь.

— Мам, у соседей есть маленькие дети?

Мама, забежавшая домой на полчаса, отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет, поблизости — ни у кого нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Окада повозил палочками остатки тушеных овощей, посмотрел в сторону окна. Объяснить, почему это важно, он не мог, но что-то подсказывало, что детский плач имел значение. Именно для него, для Окады Джуничи.

— Плохо спал, — наконец произнес он. — Мне казалось, что где-то рядом плачет ребенок и что его надо успокоить. Вот как будто именно я должен встать и пойти. 

— Просто сон, — отмахнулась мама. — Наверное, ты увидел что-то по телевизору, вот и привиделось. Услышалось, то есть. Не думай об этом.

Что ему не «услышалось», Окада знал точно. Был уверен в том, что это происходило с ним по-настоящему, но спорить с матерью не стал. Она и без того болезненно воспринимала его отношения с окружающим миром. Ей хотелось, чтобы Окада был открытым и приветливым, а он, ну… оставался собой.

— Есть еще кое-что, — продолжила мама после паузы. Она отвернулась к раковине и — Окада уперся взглядом в ее такую знакомую спину — сунула под струю воды тарелки. Шум воды заглушал ее голос. — Вчера вечером тебе звонили. Звонили из Токио и просили приехать. Понимаешь, что это значит?

Окада кивнул, потому что ему и правда казалось, что он понимает. 

***  
— Неважно выглядите, — заметил учитель японского Оказаки. — Тяжело, должно быть, с таким маленьким ребенком?

Окада отвлекся от заполнения классного журнала и обернулся к коллеге. Прокрутил в голове слова последнего и лишь потом вежливо улыбнулся.

— Нет, совсем нет. Просто устаю, как и все. — Он откинулся на спинку стула. В учительской царила приятная тишина учебных часов. Это время Окада любил. Тихая школа меньше напоминала ему о собственных мучениях в средних классах.

«Хотя дело, конечно, было не в школе, — временами поправлял он себя. — Это я был неправильный, со школой все было в порядке». 

— Но вы прям кажетесь действительно озабоченным сегодня, — Оказаки стиснул свою кружку с чаем и подъехал на стуле поближе. Доверительно наклонился, и Окада ощутил его парфюм, смешавшийся с резким никотиновым запахом. — Иногда стоит выговориться.

Если бы ему действительно нужно было выговориться, Окада пошел бы к Аой. Сел бы рядом, взял за руки и сказал все то, что его беспокоит, а она нашла бы способ вернуть ему душевное равновесие. Она всегда находила. Но в этот раз в голове засела такая ерунда, что говорить об этом даже с самим собой казалось глупостью.

Оказаки для такого разговора вполне подходил.

— Проснулся утром с уверенностью, что порезал вчера палец, представляете? — Окада старался звучать невозмутимо. Он протянул коллеге ладонь. — Но ничего нет. Изучил все пальцы, но нет ни следа. Даже спросил у жены, не порезался ли я ножом вечером, но — ничего. А голова уверена, что было. Странно.

— Психологические фокусы, — со знанием дела заметил Оказаки. — Фантомные боли.

— Фантомные боли — это когда болит ампутированная конечность?

— Да, это оно, — Оказаки не уловил иронии. — Может, вам стоит показаться специалисту? Покопаться в своем подсознании?

— Спасибо, я… спасибо за беспокойство.

Удовлетворенный Оказаки отъехал к своему столу и уставился в экран компьютера. Окада вернулся к журналу. Он аккуратно вписал еще три фамилии в ячейки, ручка удобно лежала в руке прохладным пластиком. Окада осторожно отогнул указательный палец — кожа была ровная и нетронутая. Ни шрамов, ни царапин, но мозг упорно повторял: «Ты поранился, Джуничи, поранился». И требовал наклеить на несуществующую ранку пластырь. Окада откуда-то даже знал, что порезался он вовсе не ножом, а бумагой.

Вечером он даже аккуратно пролистал ежедневник в поисках пятен крови, но, конечно, ничего не отыскал.

Телефон мигнул сообщением от жены. 

«Ты в норме? Поздно придешь?»

«Постараюсь пораньше», — ответил Окада. Он совершенно точно был не в норме.

***

— Раз-два-три-четыре! — хореограф хлопал на каждый счет, а успевал Окада через раз. Ноги беспощадно ныли.

С каждым днем, с каждым часом идея приехать в Токио казалась все более глупой и самонадеянной, а мысль сесть на поезд обратно до Осаки — единственным выходом. Зеркальный зал напирал со всех сторон, а среди этих шести Окада чувствовал себя бесконечно лишним. Не получалось ничего: ни петь, ни танцевать, ни говорить. Остальные безо всяких сложностей нацепляли сценическое лицо, улыбались и говорили пустячные фразы. 

Навязчивый ритм трека уже тек мимо ушей, а японские слова потеряли всякий смысл, остался только счет, под который надо было переставлять руки и ноги. 

— Перерыв! — тренер остановил проигрыватель, и Окада обессилено упал на колени, ударившись о пол зала.

— Отдыхай, — кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Окада обернулся и увидел Инохару. Липкая от пота челка, раскрасневшийся, но тот совершенно не выглядел усталым. Казалось, еще час-другой репетиции он выдержит безо всяких трудностей.

— Да, — невпопад ответил Окада. Инохара казался проще остальных, еще не совсем взрослый, но и не ровесник. 

Окада покосился в сторону сверстников. Мияке и Морита о чем-то переговаривались в углу, и изредка с их стороны слышались взрывы смеха. Они по очереди пили воду из одной бутылки и выглядели как две половины целого. Окада отвел глаза, испугавшись, что его поймают. Инохара проследил его взгляд и чуть улыбнулся.

— Забей, не нужно. Не нужно себя с ними сравнивать, у вас слишком разное за плечами. Может, лет через десять все будет по-другому.

— Десять лет это много, я не хочу так далеко смотреть. 

Инохара опустился на пол рядом, подтянул под себя длинные ноги. Немного помолчал, что было на него не похоже, обычно он говорил втрое больше обычного человека. Наконец повернулся прямо к Окаде.

— Просто делай то, что говорят. Тебе сейчас простят какие-то ошибки, все все видят и понимают. Твоя задача работать по максимуму, потом отдыхать и снова работать. 

Окада вздохнул. С «отдыхать» были сложности. Сон по-прежнему оставался беспокойным и нервным, словно множество забытых дел вспоминались посреди ночи, а под утро оставляли только ощущение незавершенности. И временами врывался детский плач, который не пропал и по приезду в Токио. 

«Со мной не все в порядке», — как-то с удивительным спокойствием сказал себе Окада. Что-то было не так, и оставалось только это признать. Говорить об этом ни с кем не хотелось. А даже если бы Окада и почувствовал, что ему надо выговориться, обличить это в слова он бы не смог. 

— Все будет нормально, Окада, думай об этом поменьше.

Инохара одним движением легко вскочил на ноги, подошел к Мияке и Морите, что-то сказал им. Морита в ответ кивнул, Мияке же недовольно вскинул руки и едва не облился водой. Казалось, он протестовал или же просто был готов спорить. Инохара рассмеялся и взъерошил тому волосы.

Вечером прояснилось, о чем они говорили.

Окада едва продвинулся на десять страниц, как Мияке вскочил со своего футона, прошагал в дальнюю часть комнаты и с размахом хлопнул по выключателю. Все погрузилось в темноту.

— Кен, ты чего? — Морита оторвался от своей Атари Линкс.

— Мне было сказано, — Мияке вернулся обратно, — давать Окаде отдыхать. 

По его тону можно было легко понять, что он не рад.

— Поэтому, Го, мы все ложимся спать. Десять вечера, самое время. Спокойной ночи!

Мияке накрылся с головой, так, что видна была только лохматая макушка. Белое одеяло застыло неподвижно. Морита отложил приставку, задумчиво подпер голову ладонью.

— Значит, ложимся. Давай, Окада, не затягивай.

Окада засунул книгу под подушку. Подумалось, что, возможно, Морита сможет его понять? Если попробовать с самого начала, с нескладывающихся отношений в школе, с мамы и сестры и письма в агентство. До странных полуснов и абсолютной ошибочности решений, которые привели его в Токио.

«И как начать говорить о таком? Как объяснить?»

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Окада вместо всего того, что пронеслось у него в голове.

***

Как только за Аой закрылась дверь, проснулся сын. Сначала тот лежал тихо, изучал мерно покачивающиеся фигурки над детской кроваткой. Окада украдкой поглядывал на него из-за ноутбука. Хотелось верить, что час в отсутствии жены пройдет в тишине. Окада развернул знакомое окно экселя с зеленым заголовком и принялся заполнять одинаковые прямоугольные ячейки. На пятой колонке сын все-таки заплакал. 

Не громко и не возмущенно — скорее, просто напоминал о своем существовании и требовал свою долю родительского внимания. Окада вытащил его из кроватки, подхватил левой рукой и попытался вернуться к компьютеру. Ребенок тяжелым теплым весом привалился к груди, придерживая его, Окада попытался печатать правой рукой. Получалось неважно.

Сын продолжал ныть. Окада неловко покачал его, надеясь, что тот затихнет, и замычал какой-то простой мотив. Последовательность звуков была такая знакомая, что звуки лились сами по себе, словно их приходилось пропевать много-много раз. Тут же в памяти всплыли и слова.

«...расправь свои крылья…»

Окада открыл окно браузера и принялся набирать слова в строке поиска. Выпавшие страницы пытались соответствовать запросу, но никакой песни не нашлось. Долистав до третьей страницы, Окада отчаялся. Он был уверен, убежден, что такая композиция есть и что он знает ее наизусть. Гугл же переспросил, уверен ли он в своем запросе, и тем самым запутал все еще больше.

Точно так же, как и загадочная несуществующая царапина неделями раньше.

Сын затих. Окада погладил его по спине и встал с дивана. Он ходил по комнате туда-сюда и пытался унять роящиеся в голове мысли.

Он — Окада Джуничи, учитель истории в средней школе в Осаке, у него есть жена и сын. И все без малого сорок лет своей жизни он был абсолютно нормальным. Наверное, не самым общительным и жизнерадостным, даже замкнутым, но никогда еще не случалось такого, что он не мог бы объяснить себе и что испытало бы границы его обычности.

Случалось, что он бежал от проблем и намеренно выбирал более легкий путь. Вряд ли этим стоило гордиться, однако это привело его туда, где он есть. Где он счастлив. Так Окада говорил себе, когда его накрывали сомнения. А это случалось.

В замке заворочался ключ, затем послышалось, как хлопнула дверь. Аой зашуршала в прихожей какими-то пакетами.

— Ты работаешь? Очень занят?

Она вошла в комнату, и Окада в который раз задумался о том, что она выглядит, как студентка. Молодо даже в очках и с невнятным пучком на затылке. 

— Давай его сюда, — она протянула руки и забрала сына. — Не мешал тебе? Плакал?

— Да, немного. Но быстро успокоился. Аой, послушай… — Окада ощутил потребность поговорить с кем-то обо всем, что происходило с ним в последние недели. С кем-то, кто не посчитает его сумасшедшим.

А если и посчитает, то будет готов с этим мириться.

— В чем дело? — весело переспросила она, не глядя в его сторону. Сын у нее на руках улыбался и морщил пухлые щеки. 

— Аой, ты знаешь. Что-то не так. 

Она посерьезнела, положила сына в кроватку и подтолкнула Окаду в спину по направлению к двери.

— Пойдем. 

На кухне она вытащила из посудомойки чистый стакан, налила воды и подвинула ему. Окада коснулся стекла пальцами — холодное, влажное от конденсата. Он опрокинул стакан в себя, и холодная вода обожгла горло. Слегка занемело небо, но глоток ледяного мгновенно освежил мысли.

— Готов говорить? — Аой села напротив и сложила руки на груди. — Ты дерганый какой-то.

Окада понял, что говорить он не готов, но жена сидела по другую сторону стола, и ее темные глаза смотрели выжидающе и внимательно. Врать ей он не мог, но и излишне пугать ее не хотелось. Надо было подобрать правильные слова.

— Все-таки будешь молчать?

Пути назад не оставалось.

— Происходит что-то, что я не могу объяснить. Мысли, которые я не могу вспомнить. Сны, которые словно не мои. Или мои, но слишком реальные, хотя наутро я не могу вспомнить ровным счетом ничего. Как будто что-то, — Окада осторожно приложил руку к грудной клетке, — стучится изнутри и говорит мне, что должно быть по-другому. Я знаю, что часто избегал сложностей. Еще в детстве мне хотелось убежать, когда надо было говорить. Наверное, надо было бороться, но получалось только смириться, потому что было страшно что-то менять.

Окада перевел дыхание. Аой осторожно погладила его по ладони.

— Ты просто слишком много думаешь об этом.

— Я думаю об этом постоянно, потому что меня преследуют вещи, которые не случались. Помнишь я спрашивал про порез? Его не было, но я _знал_ , что он был. Это ненормально.

— Ненормально. — Аой встала, обошла стол и подошла к Окаде. Положила руки ему на плечи и притянула его голову к себе. Он почувствовал тепло ее тела и то, как под толстым белым свитером где-то в глубине бьется сердце. — Но разве это важно, пока ты здесь со мной?

«Неважно, насколько одинока ты из-за меня, — крутились в голове слова неизвестной, но почему-то такой знакомой песни, — пожалуйста, прости меня». 

 

***

 

Ответ пришел сам собой, и если бы Окада читал чуть меньше книг, то не поверил бы сам себе. Сюжет фантастического романа шагнул в его жизнь и разорвал ее пополам.

Сон стал той самой границей — даже телепортом, который разделил Окаду на двоих, и думать о том, который из них был настоящий, было жутко и пугающе.

— Ты снова невыспавшийся, — недовольно заметил Сакамото, когда Окада влез в автобус. — Играл? Читал?

— Он спал вообще-то, — отозвался откуда-то из-за спины Мияке. — Отбой в десять, как и заказывали. А если его трясет перед каждым выступлением, то это не наши трудности.

— Кен!

Окада забился в дальний угол, обнял рюкзак и уставился за окно. Автобус пришел в движение, и за стеклом мимо них пролетал огромный неуправляемый Токио, утром по-деловому подвижный и живой. 

Сидящий впереди Морита перегнулся через кресло, чтобы что-то спросить. Сначала тот помолчал, но потом все-таки заговорил:

— А правда, что ты такой вялый? Мы же рано вчера… А ты опять, словно и не ложился.

«Я живу параллельной жизнью, в которой у меня есть жена и ребенок, а по утрам я хожу на работу в школу. И мысли и чувства того-другого-Окады остаются в моей голове, как послевкусие. Я не знаю, что делать со всем этим, не знаю, как жить дальше, но это не прекращается с самого лета».

— Я никак не привыкну. К камерам, к этому всему.

— Привыкнешь, — коротко бросил Морита. — Выбора-то нет.

Телестудии и софиты все еще казались частью другого чужого мира, на съемках Окада преимущественно молчал, а если и начинал говорить, то нередко сбивался. Ведущие смеялись и говорили, что это мило, а сам Окада мечтал провалиться сквозь землю и больше никогда не видеть самого себя по телевизору. 

Сестра после каждой передачи звонила и сообщала, что они с мамой все смотрели и что все соседи говорят им, что он вырос красавцем. Сам Окада в зеркале напоминал себе несчастного встрепанного воробья. 

Дни сливались воедино: репетиции, съемки, снова репетиции; вечер всегда наступал неожиданно, как темнота, которая обрушивалась на Токио в одночасье. Такая пестрота и смена обстановки была хуже школьной обыденности. 

Они «сжали в руке победу», кажется, в тысячный раз, и вечерняя репетиция закончилась.

— Молодец! — радостный Нагано словно вырос из-под земли. — Ты сегодня по-настоящему молодец. 

— Не по-настоящему, но лучше, чем было, — ехидно заметил Кен. — В первые дни мне казалось, что ты готов убежать, а сейчас вижу, что нет.

— Это Кен так говорит, что ему приятно, что ты тут, — засмеялся Нагано, а Кен раздраженно упер в бока тощие руки. Но спорить не стал.

Не стал он спорить и тогда, когда снова погасил в десять вечера свет в общежитии. Окаде пришло в голову, что отсутствие света делает откровеннее даже таких людей, как Мияке Кен. 

— Если бы кто-то мне сказал, что я буду рад, что ты с нами, я бы не поверил, — протянул Мияке. Он уже лег, одеяло немного заглушало его голос.

— Ты бы не не поверил, — добавил Морита. — Ты бы дал в нос. 

— Спасибо. — Окаде показалось, что он знает, что надо делать.

Он дождался, пока дыхание Мориты и Мияке выровняется, станет спокойным, лег на спину и уставился в потолок. Тот, другой Окада тоже должен был понять, что они делят одну жизнь на двоих, а значит, надо до него достучаться.

И — эта мысль появилась резко и внезапно, из ниоткуда — кто-то из них должен будет сделать выбор. 

«Слышишь меня? — мысленно произнес Окада, стараясь, чтобы слова в голове звучали четко. — Слышишь? Если слышишь, то: мы живем пополам. Нас тянет по разным реальностям, но мы — один человек».

 

***

«Мы — один человек», — навязчиво отдавалось в голове, пока Окада ехал в электричке

«Мы — один человек», — пока он рассказывал школьнике про адмирала Мэттью Перри. 

«Мы — один человек», — на фоне шумела кофемашина, а в учительской ни на секунду не затихали разговоры.

Мы — один человек, и надо делать выбор. Аой с того дня смотрела на него внимательно и настороженно, будто ждала странной безумной выходки. Она беспокоилась, а он, уставший, измученный и выжатый до последней капли, давал ей бесконечные поводы. 

Окада стал узнавать студии, которые показывали в утренних телешоу. Цитировать неизвестные сценарии. Иногда ему казалось, что он должен поговорить с какими-то людьми, о существовании которых раньше и не подозревал, иногда — что его где-то ждут, а опаздывать нельзя.

Наконец это все отозвалось в голове голосом, который принадлежал ему самому, но вот только был моложе. 

Сразу стало ясно, что он должен остаться. Ответственность пятнадцатилетнего айдола и взрослого человека несоизмеримы. У него за плечами половина жизни, ребенок и складная жизнь, которую нельзя, невозможно стереть. У него Аой, которой может не быть в той реальности. А без Аой ничто не имело смысла, потому что если нет ее, то не может быть никакой другой женщины.

«Если я просто брошу спать, — рассуждал Окада, — то не протяну и до конца недели». 

Он глотнул кофе, и голова заработала чуть быстрее.

«Я из той реальности достучался до самого себя, а значит, это можно контролировать. Попробовать заткнуть эту межпространственную дыру».

О таком можно было бы снять кино. Или хотя бы написать рассказ. Иногда Окада пописывал в стол, кое-что даже давал почитать близким, но с ним еще ни разу не происходило такого, о чем стоило бы сложить историю. Вот, теперь случилось, по-настоящему необъяснимое и загадочное, однако едва ли это был повод для радости.

Вечером Окада глотнул вина и лег спать, как только перевалило за одиннадцать. Аой ничего не спросила, пожелала ему спокойной ночи и спросила, не мешает ли ему свет. Свет не мешал.

«Останусь здесь, — почти по слогам скомандовал себе Окада. — Не дам себе оказаться там, потому что тут мой якорь». 

И простые слова убеждения сработали. Закрыли проход между двумя с лишним десятками лет и разными, пусть и похожими, мирами. Утро было такое солнечное и свежее, что вчерашнее беспокойство забылось и только спустя несколько мгновений Окада осознал, что ночью была ночью, а не порталом. Голова была ясная и четкая, не затуманенная никакими мыслями.

— Ты сегодня даже не слышал, когда он проснулся, — пробормотала Аой. — Я вставала, кормила, а ты как отключился.

— Извини. — Окада поцеловал ее в плечо, и она оттаяла.

Даже разговорчивый коллега Оказаки днем заметил, что Окада выглядит посвежевшим и отдохнувшим. Почти помолодевшим. Окада затолкал мысли о возрасте подальше, и поблагодарил Оказаки. Тот самодовольно отсалютовал чашкой, но Окада даже не почувствовал раздражения. Все исправилось так быстро, наладилось в один момент, как только сон стал сном, а не параллельной жизнью.

— Кстати, — Оказаки, к сожалению, не отстал. — Я тут совершенно случайно узнал, что в свое время вам предлагали остаться в университете. Продолжать, так сказать, изыскания. Чем занимались?

— Французской революцией, — отозвался Окада и тут же пожалел об этом. Стоило соврать и, возможно, тот отстал бы. 

Вспоминать о брошенной научной работе не хотелось. Тогда и правда была возможность продолжать, получить степень, но надо было что-то менять. Переезжать в другой город, переворачивать свою жизнь и углубляться в кровавое море и торжество гильотины. Окада не решился.

Сейчас давно ушедшее напомнило о себе. И это был не единственный случай. Шансов было множество, но Окада все равно закончил здесь, в средней школе в Осаке. Заполняющий школьный журнал. 

Окада уставился на круглое пятно, которое кружка оставила на столе. Потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, оттер его прямо рукавом светлой рубашки, подхватил пиджак и сумку.

— Разве у вас больше нет уроков? — крикнули ему вслед, но уроки больше не имели значения.

Такси за полчаса домчало его до дома.

Аой удивленно распахнула дверь. Окада побросал все, что держал в руках, прямо на пол и обнял жену. От нее пахло шапмунем, соевым соусом и холодным чаем. 

— Ты все-таки спятил, да? — почти нежно спросила она. — Середина дня, что ты здесь делаешь.

— Я тебя люблю, и мне надоело убегать. Ты же просишь меня, если что-то пойдет не так? 

Она так и осталась обескураженно стоять у двери, а Окада вошел в комнату. Вытащил ребенка из кровати. Тот сонно сощурился, недовольный, что его разбудили посреди дневного сна. Зевнул. Окада впервые задумался, на кого тот похож, стал искать в детском лице свои черты.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой отец был трусом? Если можно что-то исправить, то я исправлю, и мы опять встретимся. Нескоро, наверное, но обязательно. Я не могу тебя подвести.

Как был, в рубашке, брюках и ботинках, Окада рухнул на кровать и натянул на себя одеяло. Наволочка приятно холодила лицо, одежда казалась неудобной и жесткой. Уверенности в том, что все сложится, как нужно, у него не было. Все могло оказаться лишь плодом воображения, а он тогда поступает как идиот в попытках исправить ошибки и исправиться самому.

В комнате было слишком светло, чтобы моментально уснуть, но в последнее время случилось слишком много. 

«Оставайся, — позвал он Окаду из девяносто пятого. — Только попробуй не убегать». 

***

Кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Окада попытался укрыться, но руки ничего не нащупали, он осознал, что задремал не в лежачем положении, ныла спина. Тогда он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и первое, на чем сфокусировался взгляд, было обеспокоенное лицо Сакамото. Тот свел брови, отчего на лбу у него появилась складка, которая делала его совсем взрослым.

Только теперь Окада понял, что уснул на кресле в гримерке. Уже в костюме и — он осторожно потрогал влажные от геля волосы — готовый. 

— Пятиминутная готовность, — прошипел Сакамото, хотя разозленным он не выглядел. Наоборот, казался воодушевленным и почти счастливым. Он тут же исчез в темном проходе.

Окада выбрался из кресла и поплелся вслед. Несмотря на неудобную позу и неподходящее время, он отдохнул. Чувствовал себя несравнимо лучше, чем все прошлые дни.

«Я привыкаю просто, — вспомнил он слова Мориты. — А когда-нибудь привыкну совсем».

Было слышно, как в зале шумят фанаты. Мысль, что все эти девушки в зале знают, как его зовут, сколько ему лет и где он родился, немного пугала, но почему-то выходить на сцену было все же легче, чем читать на весь класс вслух. Может, потому что он был не один.

Кто-то толкнул его локтем в бок. Окада обернулся.

— Ну что, страшно? — шепнул Мияке.

— Нет.

И Окада понял, что ему действительно не страшно. Сцена и полный людей зал, хореография и музыка, софиты и камеры — все может затянуться на годы, а может оборваться хоть завтра, однако это не останавливало. 

Открывались возможности, и нужно было только протянуть руку. 

***

До самолета оставалось чуть больше часа. Окада еще раз пролистал сценарий, внес прямо по тексту несколько правок. «Профайлер» про Марата он мечтал сделать уже давно, даже кое-что из материала собрал сам.

— Сколько там до Парижа лететь? — спросил оператор.

— Долго, — отмахнулся Окада. — Успеешь целый сериал посмотреть.

В кармане звякнул телефон. Пропущенный от менеджера, стоит перезвонить, много сообщений в групповом чате, эти можно пропустить, и фото от Аой в мессенджере. Где-то на заднем плане разобранная постель, распахнутые окна, а она снимает свое отражение в зеркале. 

«В Париж — и обратно», — подписала она фото, и Окада уже почувствовал, что из Франции его потянет в Токио.


End file.
